Tenue luz de velas concurso contraataque
by Yampier
Summary: Petra se encuentra escribiendo una carta para su padre, pero alguien golpea a la puerta, al abrir,no puede evitar emocionarse pues es su sargento Rivaille. One-Shot Lemon


_… y no he podido descansar un solo día desde que Eren Jaeger se unió a la legión de reconocimiento. Nos tuvimos que mudar a un castillo abandonado y desde entonces Heicho no para de dar órdenes. Ya te lo he contado, es un obsesivo-compulsivo de la limpieza y su temperamento hace que estemos día y noche trabajando para dejar el lugar limpio cuanto antes. Con Heicho al mando no se hará absolutamente nada antes de que este castillo quede tan impecable como las casas de los gobernantes en la muralla Sina. _

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Petra dejó a un lado la pluma que estaba usando para escribir una carta y se dispuso a abrir para ver de quién se trataba. Al abrir, sus pupilas se dilataron a causa de la sorpresa y sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas, cosa que intentó disimular ante la mirada seria y penetrante de Rivaille.

-¡Heicho! ¿Surgió algún inconveniente? –dijo Petra sorprendida por la visita del sargento a tan altas horas de la noche.

-Para nada Petra –respondió Rivaille –simplemente te traje este plato de comida –dijo mientras levantaba la mano izquierda sobre la cual había un plato de arroz, ensalada y pollo.

Petra lo recibió con ambas manos tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

-¿A qué se debe esto Heicho? –Preguntó con algo de alegría en su voz.

-Ya que tú y yo fuimos los únicos que no holgazaneamos e hicimos todo nuestro trabajo hasta tan tarde, nadie nos dejó qué comer. Mañana será un día aún más agotador, así que es importante que comamos algo, por eso preparé un poco de comida para los dos –explicó el sargento sin cambiar su seria expresión, también sosteniendo su propio plato de comida en la mano derecha.

-Muchas gracias Heicho –dijo Petra por fin sonriendo.

-Bien entonces me iré. Buenas noches Petra –dijo el moreno dando media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

-¡Espere Heicho! –dijo Petra con un poco de angustia casi gritando.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Rivaille con una ceja levantada girando el cuello para ver a la chica.

-¿Por qué no cenamos juntos en mi habitación? –pidió ella, sorprendida de sus propias palabras. Pero eso era lo que en verdad quería y en un instante decidió que haría lo necesario para conseguirlo.

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? –cuestionó el sargento sin modificar su expresión.

Petra se quedó en silencio por un segundo, pero sus deseos de compartir con su Heicho e hicieron inventar una excusa rápidamente.

-Me gustaría que me comentara acerca de lo que haremos en el la legión de reconocimiento en cuanto terminemos de limpiar este lugar. También podría darme indicaciones acerca de los cuidados que debemos tener con Eren en cuanto empecemos operaciones –explicó Petra disimulando al máximo sus nervios.

-Mmm –este sonido fue hecho por Rivaille mientras consideraba la situación –Bien, pero olvidé preparar traer algo de líquido –aceptó Rivaille tan indiferente como siempre.

-No se preocupe Heicho, yo iré por algo la cocina, mientras tanto pase y póngase cómodo –sugirió Petra abriendo por completo la puerta de su habitación y haciendo un gesto con la mano a modo de invitación.

Rivaille entró en la habitación, no sin antes tomar con su mano libre el plato que momentos antes le había dado a Petra para que así ella pudiese ir a buscar algo de beber.

-Regreso en seguida Heicho –dijo ella, acto seguido abandonó el lugar corriendo.

Rivaille dejó ambos platos de comida sobre el escritorio que se encontraba junto a la cama de la chica. Ciertamente estaba complacido de ver tanta pulcritud en la habitación. Ni una sola partícula de polvo visible en el lugar. Además el cuarto estaba iluminado por una tenue luz de velas que estaban puestas en el escritorio alumbrando una hoja de papel y una pluma. Al parecer Petra se encontraba escribiendo una carta. No era común en Rivaille inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás, pero no pudo evitar fijarse un poco en la carta al ver que en ella se hablaba de él.

_"_Obsesivo-compulsivo. Entonces eso es lo que piensa de mí…" dijo Rivaille para sus adentros. Luego tomó su plato y se sentó en la cama para esperar a la recluta ansiosa por conocer los detalles de los próximos días. Pasaron unos minutos pero Petra aún no llegaba, Rivaille ya se estaba enojando y justo cuando se iba a parar a buscarla, ella apareció por la puerta.

-Perdón por la tardanza Heicho, pero no encontraba nada para beber, así que rebusqué por todo el lugar hasta que encontré esto –decía Petra con una botella de vino en una mano y dos vasos metálicos en la otra.

-Bien, no había pensado precisamente en alcohol, pero creo que no hay problema –dijo Rivaille preguntándose cómo diablos había llegado una bebida alcohólica al lugar a quién debería reprender por esto.

Petra se sentó en la silla del escritorio, dobló la carta y la guardó en un cajón junto a la pluma, sirvió dos vasos de vino y le dio uno al sargento, luego tomó su plato y empezó a comer. Justo cuando iba a poner las acciones a seguir por la tropa como tema de conversación, se escuchó la voz de Rivaille.

-¿Para quién es esa carta? –preguntó serio el moreno.

-Es para mi padre –respondió Petra -¿Acaso leyó lo que escribí? –preguntó ella un poco sonrojada y avergonzada.

-Para nada, pero puedo imaginarme el tipo de cosas que le escribes a tu padre –afirmó Rivaille con su típica actitud.

-Ya veo Heicho. Pero ¿podríamos comenzar a hablar sobre las acciones que tomará la tropa de ahora en adelante? –rápidamente cambió el tema de conversación pues estaba avergonzándose más y más por el simple hecho de pensar que el sargento se pusiera en sus zapatos.

Rivaille aceptó sin problemas y así comenzó una charla sobre los entrenamientos que tendría la legión, los experimentos que realizaría la loca de Zoe con el joven titán y cómo dejar a Eren casi muerto en caso de que perdiera el control. Todo esto mientras los dos cenaban y bebían vino a la tenue luz de las velas en la habitación de Petra.

La comida se había acabado hacía ya mucho y la conversación era acompañada solo por el vino, que al parecer Petra no era capaz de soportar.

-Heicho, dígame una cosa –dijo petra en tono casi exigente con la cara roja debido al alcohol –¿Qué tipo de cosas cree que le he escrito a mi padre en esa carta? –preguntó entonada.

-Cuánto lo extrañas a él y a tu familia, cosas de ese tipo supongo –contestó Rivaille para disimular que había leído lo que la chica escribió.

-Jajaja que gracioso es Heicho –dijo petra con notable inhibición –tal vez, de una u otra manera escribí eso, mejor dicho iba a hacerlo en cuanto terminara de quejarme de su obsesión por el orden y la limpieza –dijo la castaña con sinceridad.

-Creo que esa obsesión es algo que no deseo cambiar –dijo el sargento un poco extrañado por la inusual actitud de su subordinada, aunque sabía que era a causa del vino, no pudo evitar molestarse.

-Sabe Heicho, también planeaba escribirle acerca de un deseo que me gustaría cumplir de no ser porque estoy en la legión –dijo ella sin importarle ya la relación de poder entre ella y su acompañante –me gustaría casarme y formar una familia. Me gustaría hacerlo con alguien como usted –en ese momento, Petra se abalanzó sobre Rivaille y lo besó como había querido hacer hacía mucho tiempo. De manera suave, tierna, pero a la vez intensa y llena de pasión.

El moreno sabía que no debía suceder eso, pero hacía mucho que sus labios no tocaban los de una mujer, y menos los de una tan hermosa. Simplemente no podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por la fuerte y placentera sensación del beso de Petra.

-Heicho, hacía mucho que quería confesarle lo que siento. Lamento mucho que solo haya podido después de embriagarme –dicho esto, la emocionada chica besó nuevamente al hombre que se encontraba sin palabras, esta vez usó su lengua para explorar la boca del sargento, aunque de una manera tímida.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto Petra? –preguntó Rivaille. A lo que aquella chica que de repente lo tenía bajo ella en su cama solo sonrió y besó nuevamente.

-Lo he estado hace mucho, pero me he convencido aún más hace un momento cuando dijo mi nombre –respondió Petra aun sonriendo.

Ahora sin dudas al respecto, el moreno rápidamente dio un giro a la situación y tomó el control haciendo que Petra quedara debajo de él, un poco asustada pero dispuesta a todo por su hombre. Besos apasionados y llenos de deseo mutuo acompañaron al despojamiento de las ropas de la pareja, en un momento Petra se encontraba únicamente con la ropa interior de su parte inferior, mientras Rivaille solo tenía sus bóxeres.

Lentamente él bajo con su boca, desde los labios de la castaña, pasando por sus delicados pero bien formados senos, besando y lamiendo uno de ellos mientras acariciaba y apretaba el otro. Su lengua se posó sobre el pezón de la chica y lo estimuló causando que los leves gemidos que ella hacía se incrementaran un poco. Al notar esto, en vez de lamer, se dispuso a morder, haciendo que la hermosa chica gimiera casi hasta gritar. Lentamente Rivaille dejó de concentrarse en el pecho de la extasiada chica y se dirigió a su entrepierna. Ella miró con temor la escena, pero se contuvo pues a pesar del miedo quería que continuara.

El sargento retiró gentilmente los panties de la hermosa chica, con una estaña combinación de rudeza y gentileza Reivaille posó su lengua sobre la intimidad de Petra y dando seguros lengüetazos causó que esta se retorciera de placer hasta el punto de tener su primer orgasmo en la noche.

El moreno no pudo aguantar más y se quitó los bóxeres para introducir rápidamente su hombría en Petra. Un grito se escuchó pero fue contenido inmediatamente. Para calmar su dolor, la castaña abrazó con fuerza a Rivaille y lo besó con tanto deseo como no había hecho en toda la noche. Lentamente el sargento arremetía contra ella con suavidad, arrancando pequeños gemidos de dolor y placer. La velocidad de las embestidas fue aumentando gradualmente, y con ellas, el placer fue mitigando al dolor y los gestos de sufrimiento de Petra se fueron convirtiendo en sonrisas plagadas de éxtasis.

La frecuencia de los choques entre las caderas de ambos era bastante rápida y de repente las manos de Petra se aferraron tanto a la espalda del sargento que dejaron marcas en él. Ella nuevamente llegó al clímax y dejó salir un gemido que le resultó hermoso a Rivaille.

Petra jadeaba de cansancio y felicidad, pero se dio cuenta de que para su Heicho aún no se acercaba el éxtasis. Entonces lo empujó fuerte dejándolo tendido boca arriba, sin decir una sola palabra se puso sobre el e introdujo por si misma el hasta de ese hombre en ella. Colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno, comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás. Aunque era su primera vez tomando el control, se sentía muy bien e instintivamente logró hacer que Rivaille demostrara gradualmente más y más placer. Los movimientos de su cadera la hacían parecer una serpiente, y cada vez más su visión se nublaba a causa de las sensaciones que sentía. De repente sintió algo cálido dentro de ella, y vio cómo Rivaille hacía un gesto de tremendo placer. Se había venido por fin. Siendo así ella arremetió más contra la polla del sargento hasta lograr también un orgasmo.

Definitivamente ella quería formar una familia con Rivaille, hacía mucho tiempo. No importaba cuantos titanes tuviera que matar ni cuánto tiempo debía esperar, ese era su mayor deseo y eso le escribiría para terminar la carta para su padre.


End file.
